Revenge
by alice.maher.3
Summary: The Glass House Gang are living normal, peaceful life's with there 5 kids. 5 Kids who know nothing of there parents adventurous pasts. Who will never ever know. But when things start to change in Morganville and old face's return, it becomes harder to keep the past in the past. Because sometimes you can't forget, and everyone knows revenge is the sweetest medicine. !Read&Review!
1. Introduction

There's five of us altogether. Carrie is the oldest (18) she's Shane and Claire's daughter. There my godparents and my parents best friends. Carrie's my best friend she always has been. She looks like her dad more then anyone, she has the same eyes and the same chestnut brown hair which waves down past her shoulders. But she's very smart like her mum. My mum tells me she looks like Shane's younger sister Alyssa. Then there's Alex. He's my older brother. He has my dads golden hair and blue eyes. Everyone mistakes him and my dad for brothers because you see my dad's trapped in his 18 year old body. As he's a vampire, so is my mum. It's kind of complicated to explain but very romantic I must say. Jack's next he's Carries younger brother. Him and Alex are best friends too and both 17, there 5 months apart. 5 years older then me which makes it hard as I'm crazy in love with Jack and always has been. Not that he knows it. Everyone loves Jack and he'll never like me back. Then there's Josh my other older brother he's 15. He has the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Next there's me. Ariana. I'm 13, nearly 14. I'm the odd one out. I have brown hair darker then my dads but lighter then my mums. My hairs long and wavy (so long it touches my bum) I have my mums dark brown eyes and darker tanned complexion, thanks to her Italian relations. I'm short and petite unlike my brothers. Although I share the competiveness in sport but unlike them it's not my passion. I love to perform, acting, dancing, singing, a mixture of my mums drama and dance skills and my dads angelic voice. After me there's Sam. Our baby brother. He's 3 and named after our grandfather. So that's us all. The reason I'm telling you all this is because I have a feeling everything's about to change and also I wanted to stress how many of us they are who are all LIVING UNDER ONE ROOF! Not that I'm bothered it's fun but still it's a lot of personality's under one roof. Plus our parents. We don't normally live under one roof, everything started happening around a week ago. I'm running everything through my mind to see if there's something I've missed. Lets think.


	2. Before It All Started

**One Week Earlier.**

"You sure there my kids?" Eve asked her husband as she stared at her only girl. "Claire maybe you mixed up all the lab stuff and gave us a different children instead?"

"Nope, yours are the only vampire children I've made"

That caused Michael to snigger as he edged over to where his daughter was sprawled out on the sofa, her head resting on Shane's lap (who was also fast asleep, his mouth slightly open letting out little snores) her legs over her older brother Alex's who was mumbling softly in his sleep.

"Can't we have your kids instead?" Eve sighed her gaze resting on Claire and Shane's children who were sleeping peacefully on different sides of the other sofa. No snoring. No sprawling. Sleeping perfectly.

"If you take them you have to have Shane as well,"

"When did we never have Shane, seriously he's like a house pet," Eve shot back with a little laugh.

Her laugh was contagious and soon both girls were giggling like school girls. Michael shot them a look with a half smile on his face, as he perched himself above the Ariana, Shane and Alex on the couch.

He reached down so his golden head was in between Ariana and Alex's before speaking in a heavy transvalyian accent "I'm going to drink your blood," Which made Shane jump up of the couch which caused sleeping Ariana to fall straight onto the floor with a bang. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" She shouted half laughing half screaming as she rolled on her back kicking her legs.

Everyone was laughing hysterically now as Ariana tried to get up of the floor, still half asleep. Finally standing up straight, Ariana looked around at the room at everyone's laughing faces. Her eyes rested on her mum and Claire still in there pajama's.

Wait. Her eyes sparkled as she edged her way backwards to the stairs.

"Glad you guys found that so amusing, but now I'm going in the bathroom"

That caused the laughter to stop.

Alex straightened up his eyes growing wide. "No. Ariana you take ages,"

Ariana grinned as everybody's switched to horror at the fact there going have to wait for her. It's true she got it of her mum. She loved looking nice, it made her feel more confident.

She knew she took a while, it made her late to school more often then not.

With a final grin she turned and fled up the stairs, "See you in an hour" She laughed as she heard the groans as she locked herself in the bathroom.

"I take it back," Eve said as heard the lock turn in the bathroom. "That is defiantly my daughter,"


	3. Don't Be Late

"JESUS ARIANA WOULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR, YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOREVER. YOU'VE BEEN SO LONG SAM'S ALREADY STARTED AND FINISHED PUBERTY"

"I'VE NEARLY DONE YOU MASSIVE IDIOT!"

Ariana shouted back at her brother, as she finished putting the last curl in her hair. She'd gone for a relaxed look seen as though it was the last day of school. She was wearing a flowery top that cut off just above her belly button, with a black skater skirt which she pulled higher to cover her belly button. Her skirt came to mid thigh.

She'd put on a dab of mascara to highlight her wide eyes with a pink lip gloss on her lips. Ariana was pretty very pretty. She knew it as well. She was pretty in a natural way, like her mum and dad. She wasn't slaggy,she was just very attractive. She didn't need makeup but she loved it to much.

_This summer was going to be the best_ she thought as she smiled at her reflection. "ARIANA OPEN NOW" She let out a deep sigh and opened the door with such a force her brother Alex fell onto the tiled floor. "Thanks," He sighed as he watched his sister skip down the stairs.

He shook his head and locked the door behind him. He loved his sister to much he decided. He'd been so happy when she was born and had taken on the task of looking after her, protecting her. But now she was getting older it was getting harder to protect her.

"Morningggg" Ariana chirped as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Bacon or Eggs?" Shane asked from the corner of the kitchen where he seemed to be burning egss. If that was even possible. Her eyes darted to Claire next to him who was frying the bacon.

"Bacon please," She replied.

"There you go sweetheart," Claire said passing her a plate.

"Why will no-one try my eggs?" Shane whined.

"Maybe because nobody wants food poisoning,"

He sighed putting all the eggs on his plate and took a seat at the table next to Michael.

"Hehe" Ariana giggled wiggling into a seat in the middle of Jack and Carrie. "Erm where's Josh?"

"He slept at Liam's," Eve replied taking the seat on the other side of Michael.

"Oh" Ariana took a gulp of orange and picked up her sandwich. "Ooh this is good"

Michael grinned smiling at his beautiful daughter.

"Is it?" Alex said from right behind Ariana, "lets see" And before Ariana could stop him he took the sandwich right out of her hand finishing it in two bites.

"MUUUUUUUUUUM"

Eve snorted at Ariana's face. "What you want me to do, stick my hand down his throat and scoop it out?"

'_Somebody's Calling You do dododododo" _

"Ari, phone" Carrie called.

"Thanks Genius."

"Welcome"

Ari pushed her seat back making sure she hit Alex's head on the way past. "OW?"

"Sorry what was that Alex, I can't hear you. Where's my phone?"

"Oh it's here," Shane said picking the phone out of Sam's play den.

Ariana ran over making sure she hit Alex again on the way back. "OWW!"

"Pardon? Sorry on the phone Alex," She replied shooting him a sarcastic smile as she answered the phone.

"Helloooooo"

"Hi Ari"

"Oh heey erm who is this?"

"It's Brittany, Brittany Morrell,"

"Ew what do you want,"

"Fiesty, I just wanted to wish you good luck today"

"What do you mean?"

"The audition…for the performing arts program it is today isn't it? Well good luck wouldn't want you to be late or anything would we, Bye now"

Ariana looked over to the clock on the wall, 7.30am. She was meant to meet Lily at twenty too. "AHHHH, I gotta go BYE"

"Ariana!" Her dad shouted as she ran out of the door.

She turned round to see her dad at the table sat with her bad in one hand and her shoes in the other.

"Ooops hehe, sorry" She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag kissing her dad on the cheek. "Bye!" She chirped kissing Shane, Claire, her mum and Sammy on the cheek as she ran out of the door.

"Ariana,"

"What!" She whined turning around.

"I just wanted to say good luck this afternoon, we'll all be there watching," Her dad said who was now standing in the doorway. Vampire Speed. Creepy. She grinned giving him a massive hug before setting of at a run to her school.

Todays going to be perfect. She'd make sure of it. Not even Brittany Morrel will ruin it for her.


End file.
